My Tricks
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: I'm actually having a lot of fun in this love game. I unlock the door, and lead you into the labyrinth. Based on challenge from M404!


**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-sensei

**TITLE :**

MY TRICKS

**GENRE :**

Romance

**PAIRING :**

KuroPika

**WARNING :**

AU, one shot, OOC, FemPika, Melancholist!Kuroro

**A/N :**

Ini fic berdasarkan lirik lagu **SPICE!** from **Vocaloid**...request dari **M404**.

Some side story dari fic **TRAPPED** yang rencananya akan kupublish bulan depan...jadi harap mengerti jika aku ga bisa menulis terlalu banyak di sini, hehe!

.

Happy reading!

* * *

_I'm actually having a lot of fun in this love game_

_Can you feel it throughout your body?_

_I unlock the door, and lead you into the labyrinth_

_The one who fall first is the loser_

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, menghadap ke arah kolam renang di _resort_ itu. Dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer, orang yang pernah menjadi kriminal paling diburu dan ditakuti beberapa tahun silam.

"Beberapa hari lagi kau harus memeriksakan lukamu kembali," kata pria berkacamata, Leorio Paladiknight, yang tengah membalut kembali luka operasi di bahu kiri Kuroro karena luka tembak minggu lalu.

"Hmm..."

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengingat bayangan sesosok wanita yang telah menjerat dirinya saat itu. Wanita muda yang cantik, dengan penampilannya yang profesional dan mempesona. Dia wanita yang punya keberanian, setiap gerakan tubuhnya membuat Kuroro lupa diri, dan matanya...

Matanya yang biru, sewarna dengan birunya samudera, menghipnotis Kuroro begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya—setelah beberapa tahun lamanya—pria tampan itu mengalami lagi dorongan untuk bertindak berdasarkan rasa tertarik atas sosok seorang wanita.

"Dia memang cantik dan menarik," tiba-tiba Leorio berkomentar, seolah dia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan majikannya itu. Memang sebagai seorang sekretaris pribadi, Leorio cukup mengenal Kuroro dan mengetahui kebiasaannya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. "Ya...seperti malaikat..."

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka, dia tampak tersentak.

"Tuan? Ada apa?" tanya Leorio tak mengerti.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Merasakan adanya aura yang berbeda, Leorio tak berani membantah. Dia memang menghormati Kuroro dan segan padanya. Dengan cekatan Leorio mengemasi semua peralatan perawatan luka lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sepeninggal Leorio, Kuroro menghela napas.

'Ah...kenangan itu lagi...Entah kenapa...mata indah itu semakin menambah kenikmatan yang kurasakan, namun juga membawa memori buruk masa lalu...'

"Kau tidak tahu, Leorio...Tak ada yang tahu...betapa aku sangat cinta...Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengenal dan mencintainya."

* * *

Seorang dokter wanita meletakkan stetoskopnya begitu saja di atas meja. Dia duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, menuliskan diagnosa pasien yang baru saja diperiksanya ke dalam lembaran resume medis dan melanjutkannya dengan menuliskan resep.

Setelah selesai, wanita itu menyandarkan punggungnya...sedikit melepas lelah atas kesibukannya hari ini. Dengan gerakan yang malas, ia menyibakkan rambutnya yang lurus dan berwarna kemerahan.

"Dokter Lucca...," tiba-tiba seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Ini...aku temukan di laci dalam keadaan mati. Sudah beberapa hari di sana, tapi maafkan aku baru bisa menyerahkannya hari ini."

Wanita itu membuka matanya yang biru, menatap ponselnya yang disodorkan perawat itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Tinggalkan saja di situ," jawabnya dingin.

Perawat itu pun patuh, lalu segera keluar dari sana untuk kembali bertugas. Sang dokter wanita mengulurkan tangannya, meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Dia menyeringai.

'Hmm...Tuan Lucifer, setelah hari itu...apakah kau terus mencariku? Kita lihat saja nanti...'

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada papan nama yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, dia menelusuri setiap huruf yang tertera di sana.

"Arianna Lucca...," ia bergumam mengucapkan namanya dan terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat bagaimana Kuroro menggodanya melalui nama itu.

"_Arianna...artinya suci...Apakah benar kau memang wanita yang suci?" tanya Kuroro sambil membelai rambut wanita cantik yang kini begitu dekat dengannya._

_Wanita itu tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak...seseorang sudah mengambil kesucianku entah kapan. Apakah itu mengecewakanmu...?" Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap mata hitam pria itu. Wangi tubuhnya semakin membuat Kuroro tergoda dan tak bisa menahan diri._

"_Tidak. Berpengalaman...aku suka," jawab Kuroro sambil menarik kepala wanita itu untuk menciumnya dengan penuh gairah._

Tiba-tiba dia memukul mejanya. Raut wajahnya berubah...menjadi terlihat penuh amarah.

"Kapan...aku akan dipanggil Kurapika lagi? Kurapika...Clementine..." Tangannya yang putih mulus tanpa cela mengepal erat. "Itu namaku yang sebenarnya, Bodoh!"

Kurapika meraih gelas di sudut meja. Dia melemparkan gelas itu ke dinding hingga pecah berantakan. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, bersamaan dengan menetesnya darah dari betis Kurapika yang terluka karena pecahan gelas yang terpental. Sebuah kepingan memori masa lalu melintas di benaknya.

'_Kurapika...putriku yang cantik...hiduplah dengan bahagia...kau akan menemukan pangeranmu suatu saat nanti..."_

Namun yang terjadi kemudian adalah kebalikan dari harapan itu.

Kurapika jatuh terduduk, dan menangis dengan suara tertahan. "Mama..." bisiknya lirih.

* * *

Kurapika mengerang lemah saat mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Dia menarik selimutnya lebih rapat, tapi suara dering itu tak juga berhenti. Dari nadanya wanita itu tahu, yang menghubunginya saat ini bukanlah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja jadi siapapun yang menelepon—bukan hal yang bisa langsung diperhitungkan sebagai panggilan darurat.

Akhirnya Kurapika membuka matanya, memicingkannya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul empat pagi.

Suara dering itu berhenti, namun kemudian terdengar lagi. Kurapika mengulurkan tangan meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di meja di samping tempat tidur. Seketika ia terdiam begitu melihat layar ponselnya.

Sambil tersenyum nakal, Kurapika menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya...

"Merindukanku, Tuan Lucifer?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang menggoda, mampu membangkitkan khayalan terlarang di benak setiap lelaki.

"_Waktu itu kau tidak menjawab teleponku, dan beberapa hari belakangan ini ponselmu tidak aktif,"_ jawab suara yang berada di seberang sana.

"Lalu adakah yang bisa kubantu hingga kau harus membangunkanku sepagi ini? Tak bisakah kau menunggu hingga matahari menampakkan wujudnya?"

"_Tidak."_

Kurapika tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban itu, suara tawa yang terdengar merdu laksana senandung bidadari dan begitu nyaman didengar.

"Hm...jadi sekarang dirimu menjadi posesif, Tuan Lucifer?"

Percakapan terhenti sejenak. Kurapika membayangkan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"_Begitulah,"_ akhirnya Kuroro menjawab. _"Di mana kau selama menghilang kemarin? Bersama siapa? Dan jangan katakan kau ada di rumah sakit karena aku sudah memeriksanya."_

"Oh? Aku benar-benar tak suka jika ada orang yang menguntitku. Lagipula kurasa kau tak memiliki hak apapun atas diriku."

Kali ini suara Kurapika terdengar tegas, menimbulkan spekulasi di benak Kuroro. Mungkin dia tengah menyesali kata-katanya barusan, dan mengira-ngira apa yang harus dikatakannya kemudian. Ah, betapa Kurapika menikmati percakapan ini!

Ketika keheningan kembali terjadi, Kurapika pun bicara lagi, "Aku berlibur sebentar...hanya itu. Dan tak ada yang menemaniku. Tuan Lucifer, apakah kau mencariku karena masih teringat akan pengalaman kita hari itu, ketika kau akan pulang dari sini...pengalaman yang begitu intim dan rahasia..."

Kuroro menghela napas. Kurapika berani bertaruh, pria itu pasti sudah mulai tergoda dengan topik yang ia ajukan.

"_Kau cantik, berani dan menakjubkan...Aku tak mungkin melupakan hari itu."_

'Jadi kau tak bisa melupakan rasa-ku...yang kaurasakan melalu tubuhku waktu itu?'

Kurapika membaringkan tubuhnya dengan ponsel tak bergeser sedikit pun dari telinganya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tuan Lucifer...Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin begitu lancang karena melewati batas di antara kita sebagai dua orang yang sebenarnya tidak begitu saling mengenal."

"_Katakanlah,"_ jawab Kuroro tak sabar.

"Apakah terlalu dini jika aku...mengatakan bahwa kau adalah yang satu-satunya bagiku?"

Kuroro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. Kurapika hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Yang satu-satunya, hah?"_ ulang pria itu.

"Ya...di saat ini tentu saja, karena aku tak melakukannya dengan siapapun lagi sejak saat itu."

"_Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"_

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Suasana hening kembali.

"Hei, _Dear My Only One..._apakah kau masih ada di sana?" tanya Kurapika heran. Dia menahan segala rasa marah dan jijik ketika menyebutkan panggilan itu.

"_Selalu,"_ jawab Kuroro pendek.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Dokter Arianna Lucca."_

Kali ini suara Kuroro pun terdengar begitu menggoda. Kurapika menghela napas, menimbulkan suara desahan yang terdengar di telepon. Kuroro pun menarik napas tertahan...menandai gairahnya yang semakin memuncak.

'Aku hanya sekedar menikmati kegiatan kita itu, Kuroro. Menikmatinya dengan seseorang...yang sayangnya memang benar hanya dirimu. Hanya bersamamu aku pernah melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi tujuanku, ingat?'

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu berdua saja...dan berbicara,"_ Kuroro berkata membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika.

Kurapika menaikkan sebelah alis matanya heran. Apa maksudnya? Apakah benar pengaruhnya bekerja secepat itu? Tapi...yah, memang itulah yang diharapkan Kurapika dari permainan tarik ulur yang akan dia menangkan sebentar lagi.

"_Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku."_

Kurapika tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Itu yang dia tunggu-tunggu! Sebuah pernyataan yang menunjukkan sifat posesif. Kelemahan seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

Kebanyakan orang posesif menganggap bahwa pasangannyalah yang jatuh ke dalam jebakannya, tapi sebenarnya dia sendirilah yang terjebak dalam cinta yang begitu menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat tersanjung, Tuan Lucifer," ucap Kurapika. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tak bisa...Aku seorang dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit dan harus siap kapan pun juga."

"_Aku akan membereskan masalah itu. Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut ketika kita bertemu nanti,"_ Kuroro memaksa.

"Aah...jadi kau sudah menyusun rencana tertentu, yang bisa membuatku selalu berada dalam pelukanmu, menjadikanku satu-satunya orang yang bisa menikmati dirimu dalam kondisi yang murni dan polos..."

"_Ya, hingga kita berdua merasa puas. Bagaimana?"_

Kurapika merasakan adanya perbedaan dalam nada suara Kuroro. Sepertinya dia sudah hampir mencapai batasnya, entah apa yang terjadi jika pria itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau tidak mencari tahu alamatku dan datang ke rumahku," tanya Kurapika sambil menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Memang benar, dengan segala kekuasaan yang dimiliki pria itu sebenarnya dia bisa mendapatkan hampir semua informasi yang dia inginkan.

"_Aku ingin melakukannya dengan pantas,"_ Kuroro menjawab. _"Walaupun ketertarikan...dan gairah, jauh lebih mudah daripada apa yang disebut dengan cinta."_

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi lebih melankolis, Tuan Lucifer?"

Kurapika tertawa lagi.

"_Terima saja ajakanku ini...Arianna."_

Percakapan mereka berlanjut, hingga berakhir tak lama kemudian. Kurapika beranjak mengangkat tubuhnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melangkah ke depan meja rias...menatap bayangan dirinya yang memantul di cermin.

Jemarinya menelusuri helaian rambut merah yang dahulu berwarna pirang. Dan ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang licik.

* * *

Kuroro tak bisa tidur kembali setelah selesai menghubungi Kurapika Clementine yang kini menggunakan nama Arianna Lucca. Akhirnya wanita itu memenuhi ajakannya. Waktu dan tempat yang tepat sudah ia siapkan.

'Semoga saja...ini merupakan awal yang baik,' Kuroro berkata di dalam hatinya dengan penuh harap.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ketika melihat nama yang nampak berkelap-kelip di layar ponsel itu, raut wajahnya yang tampan melembut...begitu pula halnya dengan senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi, Karissa," ia menyapa.

"_Papa!"_ terdengar suara seorang gadis kecil di sana. Terdengar manja dan ceria. _"Kenapa Papa masih di sana? Kapan Papa akan pulang?"_

"Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan di sini..."

"_Berapa lama?!"_

"_Mademoiselle_, apakah kau menjadi semakin tak sabaran kali ini?"

"_Huh!"_

Kuroro terkekeh. Dia dapat membayangkan sosok gadis kecil itu saat ini yang bagaikan malaikat namun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang mungil dengan kesal.

"Beri aku waktu dua hari..."

Sebuah teriakan senang yang cukup memekikkan telinga pun terdengar, membuat Kuroro sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Tapi suara si gadis kecil, Karissa Lucifer, adalah suara yang selalu membuatnya bahagia di samping suara sang dokter wanita yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusiknya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N :

Review please...^^


End file.
